


Home again

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [32]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #110: That Look<br/>This happened after I had a small tweet talk with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270"><b>casey270</b></a> about <a href="http://distilleryimage9.s3.amazonaws.com/fb5d28f6616411e3b74b1270dd981a11_8.jpg">this picture</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home again

Sauli smiled as he looked at the picture. Everyone could see how happy he was to be back in LA again.

His eyes were shiny, his smile was pure sun. Forgotten were the delay, the lost bags, and the jetlag. All that mattered were the people with him; his best friends. 

When Sauli took a look at Adam’s face in the picture, it mirrored his own happiness. He could still remember how those bright eyes were looking into him moments before the picture was taken. They told him how much Adam missed him. 

Sauli’s smile deepened; he was at home. 


End file.
